Un désir partagé
by dmarti17
Summary: PWP. Des rêves obsédant, la visite d'un certain sous-marin, et enfin l'aboutissement. Voilà ce qui attends Nami et Law. !Nami:chaudasse!


Depuis son alliance avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille, Trafalgar Law ne dormait plus. Chaque nuit, une jeune femme venait hanter ses rêves, et à chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut...

* * *

 _Un matin comme un autre sur le bateau des Mugiwara ..._

Sanji s'activait en cuisine. Il savait que les membres de son équipage étaient en train d'engloutir toute la nourriture en face d'eux. Regardant l'horloge, il commença à paniquer. Soudain un grand bruit retentit. Tout le monde se figea, ELLE était réveillée...

Ce matin, Nami n'avait pas le moral. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle s'assit à table et bu le café qui reposait devant elle. Une fois rassasiée, elle ressortit sans un mot. L'équipage commença à reprendre vie, se posant des questions. Ce matin, la navigatrice n'avait pas crié après Luffy. Elle n'avait même pas réagit quand elle avait bu le café salé que lui avait tendu Ussopp. Les mugiwara étaient inquiets : qu'avait donc leur navigatrice ?

Nami, sous sa douche, repensait à ses rêves ou plutôt à son rêve. Inlassablement, chaque nuit, elle faisait le même rêve. Le pirate sadique Trafalgar Law, diablement sexy, venait lui rendre visite à chaque fois qu'elle s'assoupissait. Un peu déprimée, Nami indiqua à l'équipage quel cap il devait prendre avant d'observer la mer calme qui l'entourait. Elle savait que bientôt un certain sous-marin allait apparaitre.

Law se dépêchait. Il voulait vite remonter à la surface pour revoir une certaine rouquine sulfureuse. Contrairement à toutes les femmes qui l'approchaient, celle ci ne semblait pas être perturbé par son coté "sadique". En même temps, vu à quel équipage elle appartenait, sa réaction ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Entre un capitaine idiot, un cuisinier pervers, un charpentier cyborg, et d'autres phénomènes, la rouquine était prête à tout venant de la part des hommes. Enfin, se dit Law avec un sourire, elle aussi est assez spéciale. En effet, Nami, navigatrice des mugiwara, avait un tempérament de feu. Malgré son apparence frêle, elle terrorisait tout l'équipage. De plus, elle avait un amour démesuré pour l'argent. Le monde entier la surnommait "la chatte voleuse". Cependant, grâce à sa personnalité unique, ou à cause, elle avait attiré son attention. Law aimait sa façon de diriger l'équipage, même si elle se retrouvait toujours au coeur du danger.

Lorsque le sous-marin émergea, Nami regarda ses amis accueillir chaleureusement leurs alliés. Chaque matin, la même scène se déroulait. Un ours polaire sautait sur le navire et commençait à jouer avec Chopper, Ussopp et Luffy. Puis, deux hommes en tenue blanche allaient rejoindre Zorro et Robin. Enfin, Law montait sur le bateau, le regard fixé sur elle. Il allait ensuite s'assoir dans un coin et l'observait toute la journée.

Aujourd'hui, Nami décida de bousculer son quotidien. Elle allait agir, et qu'importe les conséquences. Quand Bepo sauta à bord du navire, elle le prit dans ses bras. Puis avec une moue sexy, utilisée à bon escient, elle parti se doucher avec Chopper et Bepo. Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il avait remarqué le regard taquin qu'elle lui avait lancé. La diablesse ! Avec stupéfaction, il vit Sanji et Brook se diriger vers la douche. Deux minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient, totalement électrocutés, mais heureux du bout de paradis qu'ils avaient entrevu.

Presque une heure plus tard, la diablesse ressortit en sous-vêtement avec le petit rêne et l'ours blanc. Sans même un regard en arrière, elle entra dans sa chambre avec ses amis. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna et tira sa jolie langue rose. Law s'était retenu de peu. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé ... Lui avait-elle vraiment tiré la langue ? Encore abasourdi, il attendait le retour de l'artiste. Et quelle artiste ! Quand elle revint sur le pont, elle portait uniquement une petite robe moulante. Très petite et très moulante. A tel point qu'elle ne devait pas porter de sous-vêtement ...

Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Nami était aux anges. Oui, elle narguait bel et bien Law. Et elle y arrivait haut la main ! Sa tête valait bien toute les récompenses du monde. Avec un sourire en coin, elle décida de poursuivre son plan. Avec une démarche langoureuse, elle traversa le navire jusqu'à atteindre ses mandariniers. Avec amour, elle cueillit un panier de fruits. Ensuite, à la surprise générale, elle offrit à tout le monde une mandarine. Quand tout le monde fut servit, elle se tourna vers Law. Avec un déhanché démoniaque, elle s'avança vers lui. Elle eu un petit sourire quand elle le vit déglutir avec difficultés. Au moins, elle était sur que son désir était partagé.

Law regarda la rouquine se pencher vers lui. Elle lui tendit une mandarine avec un sourire innocent. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, de peur de lui sauter dessus. Avec une sensualité sans égale, elle s'assit à ses cotés et commença à peler la mandarine. D'une mine gourmande, elle léchait le jus qui lui coulait sur les doigts.

Nami savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à observer les réactions du pirate. Quand tout le monde se rua dans la cuisine pour manger, elle se tourna doucement vers Law. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avec une moue inquiète, elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

\- Law, tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- ...

\- Tu veux aller te reposer ? Je vais t'aider, lèves toi.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Zut, et moi qui avait une excuse pour visiter ton sous-marin!

\- Tu y tiens vraiment ? insista Law avec un regard chargé de désir

Le tirant par la main, je le tirai vers son sous marin. Bien sur que j'y tenais ! C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait se retrouver seule avec lui, sans personne pour la déranger.

Law regardait la diablesse en face de lui. Il prit sa décision et avertit les pirates qu'il allait montrer le fonctionnement du sous marin à Nami. Il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision quand elle lui lança un sourire magnifique en le regardant avec des yeux chargés de désir. Il l'aida à monter à bord, puis alluma le moteur. Le sous marin commença à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs marines. Nami regardait par le hublot, restant sage comme une image. Quand le sous marin s'arrêta, elle tourna enfin son visage vers lui.

Nami n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait douze minutes qu'elle attendait que le sous marin s'arrête. Elle observait le reflet de Law dans le hublot. Quand enfin il arrêta le moteur, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu sais Law, en ce moment je ne me sens pas très bien ... commença Nami

\- Ah bon ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je ne dors plus. Chaque nuit, je fais le même rêve, et chaque matin je me réveille en sueur. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ce que j'en pense ? Je ne sais pas trop. En tant que docteur, je dirai que tu es obsédée par quelque chose en ce moment. Mais, pour être honnête, je suis dans le même cas que toi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Nami innocemment.

\- Oui. Toutes les nuits, je rêve d'une femme...

\- Qui ?

\- ...

\- Law ?

Nami espérait ne pas se tromper, mais Law restait silencieux. Lentement, il se leva et vint vers elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement et souffla dans son oreille "toi". Rien que le fait de l'entendre, elle faillit jouir. Bon dieu, elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors que Law s'éloignait d'elle, elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Law était plaqué par terre, en train d'embrasser avec passion l'objet de tous ses désirs. Sans effort, il se leva, soulevant Nami par la même occasion, et partit dans sa chambre.

Nami n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient bougé. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était Law. Lentement, il s'allongea sur elle. Mais il était trop lent, trop précautionneux, trop indécis. Avec colère, elle le repoussa et grimpa sur lui.

Law observait la diablesse sur lui. D'un coup, elle ôta sa robe. Ouais, il avait raison, pas de sous-vêtement. Elle était parfaite, ses courbes faisant d'elle une véritable déesse vivante. Avec précipitation, elle lui arracha ses vêtements. Désormais nus, les deux pirates s'observaient avec gourmandise. Ils étaient tous les deux impatients, voulant enfin connaitre la réalité après des semaines de rêves érotiques. Sans autre forme de procès, Nami s'empala sur Law. Rapidement, il la fit basculer pour enfin commencer à bouger. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves, Nami était humide, serrée, et follement excitée. Law avait l'impression qu'elle refusait de le laisser ressortir, faisant tout pour le garder en elle. C'était une sensation incroyable. Nami avait tout simplement perdu la tête. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, plus profond, mais il ne changeait pas de rythme. N'y tenant plus, elle le retourna d'un coup de rein et se retrouva une fois de plus au dessus de lui. Avec délectation, elle commença sa chevauchée. Law se redressa, se retrouvant ainsi en position assise, pour pouvoir aider sa partenaire. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il donnait des coups de reins violents.

Nami perdait pied. Elle avait l'impression que seuls les baisers de Law la gardait en vie. Soudain, il perdit le rythme et prit le dessus. Elle jubilait. Le grand Trafalgar Law n'avait plus de limite. Sans plus aucune précaution, il se tuait à la tâche allant toujours plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. En deux minutes, ils jouirent en même temps. Essoufflés, ils étaient étalés dans un lit à profiter des sensations qui s'attardaient sur leur peau.

Quand Nami ouvrit les yeux, elle crut rêver. Tous les murs n'étaient que des vitres. Devant elle se trouvait les fonds marins. Emerveillée, elle laissa des larmes d'admiration couler sur ses joues.

Law l'observait, content de lui. Oui, il savait qu'elle aimerait la vue. De nature curieuse, elle ne pouvait qu'aimer. La prenant dans ses bras, il la serra fort contre lui. Doucement, il la sentit se tourner vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Finalement, les rêves c'est n'importe quoi, dit-elle en gloussant

\- Oui, la réalité est tellement mieux, répondit Law en la sentant grimper sur lui.


End file.
